Cameron's Big Secret
by Expired Account
Summary: After ruining the class bully's project, Cameron is forced to do something he really doesn't want to, which is to date another girl. How is he supposed to explain this to Cloe? Chapter 11 up!
1. Cameron's secret date

Disclaimer: I don't own Bratz. MGA Entertainment does.

Note: Sorry to disappoint but all I can say is this story is now officially discontinued. Other than that, I give thanks to those who have enjoyed this story.

* * *

Cameron's Big Secret

By: Pajama Jam

"Remember class, your volcano projects are due in two days. By now you should be adding the finishing touches and finalizing the report." The teacher said. He then returned to his desk. The Bratz were all at a table, looking proud at their group project.

"Our volcano is gonna be the bomb. I mean, look at it. It even has sound effects." Sasha exclaimed and pressed a button on the volcano. Hip hop music began playing while bubbling lava erupted from the volcano. "Well, it's more like hot beats than real sounds, but it's still pretty cool."

"Yeah, sure it's cool. But we still haven't started on the report. I think we should work on it now." Yasmin said.

"Yasmin's right. We have only two days left. I guess we all got so caught up in the project part, we forgot to do the writing." Cloe said and turned to see Cameron's group painting their volcano with red paint. He caught her staring at him, and she turned her head back and smiled. Jade looked at Cloe and giggled.

"Alright you two, we'll work on the report. Just let me fix up the grass, they keep detaching from the board." Jade said and began talking to Cameron, to playfully tease Cloe. "Hey Cameron, do you mind getting us the glue, our hands are sort of _dirty_ at the moment.'

Cameron smiled. "Sure girls." He walked away from his team and headed towards the cupboards. Dylan rolled his eyes.

"You know, I don't remember volcanoes being purple and pink." He said teasingly. The girls just ignored him.

Cameron took out a tube of glue and started making his way back to the Bratz. What he didn't know was that he was about to slip into some orange paint.

Cloe turns, waiting for him to come, and sees him tripping over the paint. "Whoa!" Cameron shouts and grabs onto something to catch his fall. He falls safely onto it, smashing and damaging it.

"Cameron, are you alright?" Cloe got up from her chair; Sasha pulled her back into her seat.

"Angel, we don't want to wake up the teacher. He'd tell us to put away our mp3s." Sasha says and fumbles with her player. Cloe looks sadly at Cameron. He gets up embarrassed and lifts up the thing he has broken.

"Oh no." Cameron says, feeling guilty. He dusted off his shirt, smearing orange paint all over his jeans. _This is great, just great_; he thought when he discovers he had just ruined someone's volcano. He turns and his eyes met with Dana, her eyes were huger than usual. She stared down at the broken cardboard and shook her head.

"Dana, this is your project? I'm so sorry." Cameron said and scratched his neck.

"No, Cameron. This isn't mine." Dana said and bit her lip looking worried.

"Oh, then whose group does this belong to?"

Dana points to three skinny boys who are playing a card game at a table in the distance. Obviously, they did not notice what just happened. Neither has the teacher. "Oh." Cameron said looking down. For some reason, he felt a wave of relief, he didn't know why. "Why do you look so scared, Dane?"

"Because..." Dana started. "_He's_ in their group." She points to a tall big guy with shaggy black hair and a leather grey jacket; he just came into class and went up to his group members. That guy wasn't just any tall guy; he was sort of like a bully. Bully was the guy's name, too. That's how much of a bully he was. Cameron gulped, keeping his eyes on Bully. Bully smashed one of his members' head into the table and started laughing.

"Oh no, he's coming." Dana said and started to back away. Cameron turned and saw that Dana was already at a far table with the Bratz. He turned back and found himself staring back into Bully's sharp glassy eyes.

"Hey, did you do this?" He demanded, grabbing onto Cameron's shirt collar.

"What?"

"Did you smash our project? It's all smashed up!"

"I…uh..."

"DID YOU?" Bully shook Cameron, making him jerk.

_C'mon teacher, wake up!_ Cameron pleaded mentally. But no, the teacher just kept snoring away.

"Yes. I did. And I'm sorry. It was an accident…" Cameron kept his eyes on the floor, acting like a totally different person.

"You are not going to get away with this! You're gonna pay so bad!"

Then the bell rings. Bully lets go of Cameron's shirt and lets him fall to the floor. Bully leans down to Cameron and whispers coarsely into his ear. "Meet me by the water fountains, first thing at recess. You better be there, or I will do horrible things. Horrible, horrid things that would make you never think twice about messin' with me ever again." After that, he left Cameron on the floor to feel pity for himself.

"Cameron, are you alright?" Cloe asked helping him up. She stared at her, now painted hands in disgust. The Bratz girls looked at him very concerned.

"I'm fine." Cameron lied, avoiding eye contact. He went over to his desk to pick up his book bag. He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, especially Cloe. Dylan came up to Cameron and slapped his hand onto his back, playfully.

"Hey man, be careful next time. That guy is bad business." Dylan said and examined his buddy's ensemble, shaking his head.

"Give him a break, Dyl. It wasn't his fault!" Sasha scolded and briefly looked at Jade.

"Yes…it was all just an accident. Tell him that you'll make it up to him. You really should tell the teacher." Said Yasmin and began applying lip gloss.

"I'm sorry Cam, I shouldn't have…" Jade looked down at her silver platforms.

Cameron sighed and shook his head. "Look we gotta go to class already. We're all going to be late."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Cloe asked.

Cameron felt happy for her kindness, but somehow he just couldn't smile at her right now. All of the stress and embarrassment really got to him. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Whatever that guy has in store for me, I'm sure I can handle it." He left out the room with Dylan and Eitan. _He didn't look so sure at all_, Cloe thought and left with the girls.

* * *

In the library, the Bratz were supposed to be doing research on historical person, but instead, they chatted.

"Guys, I feel so bad. It's all my fault. I should've got that glue myself." Jade said, staring into her compact.

"It's not your fault, Jade." Yasmin said. "He could've gotten up to get glue for himself and trip over that paint and break Bully's project."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But there must be a way to prevent Cameron from getting into a fight with Bully." Jade looked at her buds, waiting for a reply.

"I don't know about that." Sasha said.

Cloe flipped through a text book. "I really don't want to see Cam get hurt. There must be something we could do. I mean, I want him with both eyes, so he can see how great I look in my new sparkly denim jacket when we go on our first date."

"So, when are you two going out?" Jade asked.

Cloe smiled and laughed nervously. "I haven't exactly asked him yet."

"Shhh, be quiet." The librarian scolded. Sasha and Yasmin giggled.

"Oh, I see." Jade whispered. "I'm sure you'll get the chance real soon."

* * *

During recess, Cameron took a deep breath and leaned against a wall next to the water fountains.

"There you are, just in time." Bully came next to him and leaned against the wall, too. He smiled teasingly at Cameron and cracked his knuckles.

"Look, I'm really sorry about your project. I didn't mean to smash it up like that." Cameron explained.

"Yeah, I know." Bully said sarcastically.

"You believe me?"

"No! I just know you didn't do it on purpose, but you still did it and it's still broken." Bully glared at Cameron sourly.

"Can't we settle this a smar- um…an easier way. I could make you guys another one. I promise to make it better than ours, too."

Bully stared at Cameron seriously and then nodded. "You're lucky I'm feeling generous today. Okay, I'm willing to take this offer, if and only if you promise to make it a lot better than yours. It has to be done by tomorrow…"

"Yes, I promise." Cameron said eagerly. He was glad to feel a little relieved.

"And…"

"And…what?"

"And…you have to do a little something extra, you know, if you don't want a knuckle sandwich or anything."

"What is it?"

Bully smiled to himself, displaying a row of capped teeth. "Hmm…I dunno." He said. He just enjoyed seeing people suffer. "How's about asking a girl on a date?"

"Ask a girl on a date?" Cameron was a little surprised. What kind of favor was that? Of course, for him, that was not a problem. "That's it?"

"Yeah, pretty much, sluggo."

Cameron began to feel himself relaxing. Bully spat onto the ground and looked back to Cameron. "Not just any girl though, I want you to ask…her!" He pointed to a girl with short dark brown hair, who was sitting on a bench with another girl.

"Her? Who is she?"

"I think her name's Mecca or something. You have to make sure she goes out with you tonight."

"Why do you want me to ask her?"

"Because, I just do! You got a problem with that? Besides, I heard she's got a huge girly crush on you."

"I don't think I can…I already-"

"Hey!" Bully was getting angry. "I'm being nice with you, and it wasn't a suggestion, it was an order!" Cameron looked away from him and back at the girl. _Well she doesn't look that bad, wait what am I saying? I can't do this!_

"And unless you want your face to meet my fist, you better get your ass over there and ask her out!" Bully shoved Cameron out closer to them, which was still pretty far.

"Guess I have no choice." Cameron said to himself and made his way to the girls.

Mecca looked up and noticed he was going to them. "Oh my gosh, he's going to talk to us." She said. The other girl shook her head.

Cameron forced a smile at Mecca. _Okay, how am I going to ask this without sounding phony?_ She couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay, are you two going say something or drool over each other like that?" The girl, possibly Mecca's friend, asked.

"Hi Becka."

"Hi…" Mecca said getting starry-eyed. "It's actually Mecca, but either way is fine. So, what did you want to ask me?" Somehow, she looked as if she knew exactly what he wanted to say.

Cameron shut his eyes for a while and then turned to Bully who was off in the distance. He just glared at him, pounding his fist into his palm. "I was wondering if you'd…"

"If I….what?"

"Would you like to go out with me on a date?"

"What? What did you say?"

Cameron sighed, why did she have to make it so difficult. "I said…do you want to go out sometime?"

Mecca smiled. "What do you mean by 'going out'?" She said this quite loudly, which made people stop and stare.

Cameron could feel his face burning. "I mean as a date."

Mecca's eyes sparkled. "Ohh…You want to go on a date, with me?"

"Yes." Cameron said sighing again. "Will, you?"

"Wow. A date? I don't know what to say." Mecca just couldn't wipe off the grin from her face.

"Say yes!" Mecca's friend urged.

"Yes!" Mecca exclaimed.

"What?" Cameron asked, attempting to give that annoying girl a taste of her own medicine.

"I'd love to go out with you tonight, Cameron." Mecca said. Cameron's eyes widened.

"How did you know I was going to say tonight?"

"I could see it in your eyes. You have very nice eyes, Cameron. Their so…blue."

"Yeah." Cameron said looking down. He didn't feel so good, he felt so guilty. "So I'll meet you outside at Pork Burgers at seven." He went off back to Bully.

"Okay, I'll see you there." Mecca called to him and sighed. "This is going to be the greatest night of my life."

"Good Cam, you did it. Guess you're not such a wimp after all." Bully said, looking very pleased.

"Why are you so happy, what do you even gain out of this? You make me go out with someone, what kind of punishment is that?"

"Man, you ask too many things." Bully said shaking his head. "I just did it to make you suffer. I know you don't really like her, but now you'll have no choice."

"Okay, that's just weird." Cameron said and headed to his class.

"Hey, did you just call me weird?"

"Uh, no. I said…I gotta grow a beard."

"Oh, but you don't have a beard." Bully was confused.

"I know, that's my point."

"So, where do you think you're going?"

"Science class, I gotta finish your volcano, remember?" Cameron said wisely.

"Right. Well, it better be done by tomorrow, or else!"

* * *

It had been a long day at school and everyone was itching to get home. The Bratz finally caught up with Cameron. He wasn't in the mood to be showered in questions, actually he never really is.

"So how was it, Cameron?" Cloe asked feeling excited.

"How was what?" Cameron asked, obviously distracted.

"You mean he didn't do anything to you?" Yasmin asked.

"No. Don't worry about it. He said we aren't going to fight."

"So he forgave you, you're off the hook?" Sasha asked.

"Well…I have to fix his volcano, though."

"That's all you have to do?" Jade asked, suspiciously. "He just let you go?"

"Yeah." Cameron lied. "I was surprised, myself." He felt uncomfortable with the Bratz giving him so much attention, especially when he was hiding something.

Cloe smiled and gazed deeply into his eyes. "So Cameron, I was thinking maybe-" Cameron's eyes widened, he began to sweat.

"I'm sorry Cloe, I gotta go. Have to finish Bully's project."

"And ours. You still need to help us with the report." Dylan said, cutting into the conversation.

"Oh, I'm sorry D. I can't, I promised to add a lot of extras to Bully's volcano. It's going to take me all night."

"I thought you said you were almost finished with it. You were working on it like crazy during lunch." Dylan said making Cameron get nervous. The Bratz put their hands on their hips.

"It still needs a lot more adjusting." Cameron said and headed to the classroom to pick it up.

"Cameron seems a bit different than usual." Jade said. "Something is up."

"Yeah. I'm worried about him." Cloe said sighing.

"Come on girls, why don't we go out and get some sugary fruit smoothies. It will do us all good." Yasmin said, putting her arm around Cloe's shoulder.


	2. Let the date begin

Chapter 2

Cameron stared at himself in the mirror. He was wearing his basic black tee-shirt, ripped faded jeans, black shoes, and silver chain necklace. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He looked down at his grey carpet and sighed. Just then, his telephone rang, he gazed over at the caller's ID. It was Cloe. He really didn't want to lie to her anymore, he just let it ring. "Well, better get going, I guess." He grabbed his wallet and ran out of his room.

"Where are you going?" Cameron's mother asked.

"Uh…to the mall." He lied, and noticed she was very concerned of him.

"Is everything alright, you looked very tired when you came home this afternoon."

"I'm fine mom. I just had a lot of homework, but I'm finished now." He looked at her uncomfortably, waiting to go.

She placed her soft hand onto his shoulder. "Well, alright." She smiled. "Just come home before nine, okay?"

"Yeah, I will." He ran out in a flash.

* * *

"Okay…I'm ready for my close up!" Mecca exclaimed, striking a pose in her newest ruby tube top, mini jean skirt, and gold boots. She was so thrilled to go on her date with Cameron. Her parents looked at her, confused.

"Mecca, why are you getting so dressed up? I thought you said you were just going to hang out with your friends." Her mother asked, mopping off sweat from her forehead. She had been cooking and cleaning all day, if only Mecca would help out once in a while.

"Yes. I am." Was all that girl said and stared in a nearby mirror to examine her so-called beauty. Her mother was getting annoyed at this and rolled her eyes back into the kitchen.

"Mecca, are you ready to go?" Her father asked impatiently. He turned around from the door to face her, his jaw dropped a little when he saw his daughter's face. She had dark violet eye shadow smudged around her eyes, deep pink blush, and dramatic red lipstick. "Oh my Mec, what happened? Did you let the clowns attack you?" He was obviously joking.

Mecca was insulted, of course. She had done her face herself and had held pride to it. "Shut up, dad! It's just a little make-up. You don't have to be so rude." Her father looked at her disappointedly and hurt, but he didn't change his mind on taking her.

"Get in the car." He said. She rolled her eyes and began soaking herself in expensive perfume. Her dad made a bitter face at her. "Do you have to put on that much, it's one hundred thirty dollars per fluid ounce!"

Mecca ignored him and began complaining. "Oh perfect! Stupid brother, he always dirties my seat!" She began making weird noises and dusting off the seat in the car. "Oh, dad where's my two thousand dollar allowance?"

* * *

Mecca walked into the restaurant and put her hands on her hips. "Where is he?" She scanned the place for her date, he wasn't there. _He's five minutes late_, she thought a little angry. _Does he love me or what?_

"Looking for someone little miss?" The voice of the waiter made her jump a bit. She glared at him and sighed.

"Well what do you think?"

The waiter shook his head and turned away from her. After a moment, Cameron finally came into the building.

Mecca smiled, trying to cover up her anger. "Cami, what took you so long?"

"I was waiting outside; I thought I told you we'd meet outside." Cameron was a little upset himself.

Mecca giggled. "Well, I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yeah, I guess." Cameron said. He just wanted this night to end.

"Will you two be sitting together?" The waiter asked.

Cameron nodded, while Mecca said, "Well, duh."

The waiter bit his lip. "Alright, you two will sit right here." He leads them to a small round table with white tablecloth. "Your order will be taken by the waitress soon."

Mecca looked around at the chandelier and the overall designs of the restaurant. "This place could use a lot of improvement."

"Like, what?" Cameron asked, not so interested.

"I dunno." Mecca said and smiled. "I'm a cheerleader, you know."

"Oh really?" He asked plainly. "I don't remember seeing you cheer before."

"Oh, but I do. I'm really great you know. I'm the best."

"Sure…"

"I am!" Mecca caught herself losing her temper then stopped, not wanting Cameron to think low of her. "I mean, well I was a cheerleader. I was the captain. But all of the girls got jealous of me and I got kicked out."

_Is she kidding herself_? Cameron thought, he didn't believe a thing she just said. He sniffed the air. "What is that smell?"

"Oh, it's my new perfume; it's really expensive you know."

Cameron looked away from her and saw the Tweevils heading towards them.

"Oooh, what do we have here? Cameron and Menta." Kaycee asked, smiling at Cameron. Kirstee giggled.

"It's Mecca! M-E-C-C-A! It's not funny, so keep your crusty lips shut!" Mecca spelled out to the Tweevils.

"Calm down." Cameron said, irritated.

"Don't spell stuff at me!" Kaycee said.

"Looks like someone overdid their face. Mecca, do you do your own makeup?" Kirstee asked.

"Well, of course, duh."

"That explains it," Kaycee said. "You look like you've been attacked by clowns!"

Mecca could feel herself fuming. "For your information, this makeup costs a ton times more than those cheap thin dresses you call clothes!"

"At least I know how to put on makeup that doesn't make me look like a clown!" Kirstee started laughing wildly with her sister.

"I thought you liked Cloe, Cameron. Why are you with this spoiled rag? Just wait till Cloe hears about this." Kaycee grinned evilly. Cameron's eyes widened, but he said nothing.

"Why don't you just leave us alone, you freaks!" Mecca snapped.

"Fine, we will. Bye Cameron, bye loser." Kaycee said and flaunted her thick big hair before leaving with her sister.

"Aarghh." Mecca growled, but remained seated. She could not have Cameron see her any angrier.

Cameron stared at her, somehow he felt sort of sorry for her. The Tweevils were pretty cruel to treat her like that and after all, she tried her best with the makeup, just to impress him. "Hey. Don't worry about them, okay." He said.

"No, it's alright Cameron. I don't blame those girls for being jealous of me." Mecca smiled and looked into her compact taking off some powder.

* * *

The Bratz were all at Cloe's house having a little get together. They were all on the couch eating low fat popcorn and watching a horror movie.

"I really wish Cameron was here." Cloe said turning to her buds.

"Yeah, I know. But he's busy with the project, remember?" Yasmin said munching on the snacks.

"He's been acting all strange all of a sudden." Said Jade and hugged onto a pillow when a scary scene shot up on the screen.

"Maybe he's just stressing." Yasmin reached out on the table to take a sip of lemonade.

"Guys, shush…this is the best part." Sasha interrupted, focusing her eyes on the movie.

"Oh, Sasha." Jade said sighing.

"I mean it, you guys. Shush." The Bratz obeyed and continued with the movie.


	3. Spicy Apple Butter

Note: I don't own the Bs, the Bratz. I also don't own a joke in here.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Cameron flicked a mushy crumb off of the white table cloth. He looked up and saw a young lady in a Pork Burger's uniform, coming up to them. He rolled his eyes, he usually was considerate and patient, but he had been waiting for a long time now.

"What took you so long? The waiter said you'd come soon."

The waitress looked down at her feet. "I…uh."

"Yeah." Mecca squinted sassily at the woman. "Are you gonna do your job or what, we're waiting you know."

The waitress put her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry. I was running late…so, may I take your orders?"

Mecca sighed and looked at her nails. "I'll have spaghetti with cheese toppings."

The waitress anxiously pulled out her notepad and began scribbling her order. "Spaghetti…" She muttered aloud.

"With cheese toppings!" Mecca said sternly.

"I know. I know." The waitress said, getting irritated.

"I'll have the same." Cameron offered.

"Huh?"

"I said I'll have the same order as her." Cameron repeated.

"Alright." The woman scribbled some more and turned back to the couple. "Your orders will arrive shortly."

"Knowing her, 'shortly' has a whole different meaning to it." Said, you know who.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A waiter walked back to their table and slapped two plates onto their table. Mecca wrinkled her nose and pushed the plate away.

"Hello, waiters! We ordered spaghetti with cheese toppings! This is so not spaghetti with cheese toppings!" Cameron looked down at their identical plates. It looked like a mushroom salad or something.

The waiter gazed at Mecca unsympathetically. "I'm sorry little lady, we must've switched the orders."

"Switched the orders? Why the heck would you do something as idiotic as that?"

"Mecca…" Cameron said, getting a little uneasy with her strange behavior.

"It was a mistake! We're really sorry. Now, can we take your order once more?"

Cameron arched and eyebrow. "Why can't you just get the plates from the costumers that you switched it with?"

"Because the costumers are currently eating the order." The waiter points to a couple of senior citizens. "Apparently, they seem to like the spaghetti a lot better than the mushrooms."

After the waiter takes their orders, Mecca wipes out her perfume and begins spraying some more on. Cameron reached out to grab it.

"Hey, hey…I think that's enough perfume. We don't want the whole restaurant smelling like…" He stops.

Mecca eyes him weirdly, maybe even offended. "Smelling like….what?"

"Uh, perfume."

Mecca turned away from him and began to psychotically stare at all of the happy costumers eating their meals. _Why_ _do they get to eat their food and not get mixed up orders like me?_ She wondered. Some people felt her heavy stare and became more self conscious. "Dumb waiters."

Cameron couldn't believe what he was thinking, he actually sort of agreed with her. "I know how you feel. Every time I ask for something here, they always mess up my order."

Mecca's face began to brighten a little. "Yeah, that reminds me of the time when I ordered a pâté sandwich, but they gave me spicy cheese and beer soup."

Cameron laughed. "One time I ordered a sauerbraten, but the got me ketchup and a Greek-"

"Ahem!" The waiter said angrily, in back of them. "Your orders." He plops the plates onto their table.

Cameron straightened his plate and looked at the waiter. Attempting to not set a bad impression, he spoke up. "Thank you."

The waiter smiled, but what was the point. His smile just turned over when he heard Mecca's comment.

"It's about time you got it right." Mecca said and began digging in.

The waiter sighed and licked the tip of his pen. "What may I get you for dessert?"

Cameron looked up and flipped through the menu. "Um…I'll take the spicy apple butter."

Mecca almost gagged on her noodles. "Spicy apple butter? What's that?"

Cameron showed her a picture of the dessert in the menu. "It's that blobby mushy applesauce looking thing." He turned back to the waiting waiter. "One spicy apple butter, please."

Waiter looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you're being serious, sir?"

"Of course I am. I would love to get some spicy apple butter with cookies…that is if you can get the order right."

The waiter bit his lip and turned to Mecca. "And what would you like, young mademoiselle?"

"Hmm. I'd like some cinnamon-pecan coffee cake. Hope that's not to hard for ya." Mecca said and winked her eye.

Once again the waiter left and the couple continued their meals. Mecca stared at him and giggled. "I didn't know you liked spaghetti with cheese, too!"

"I don't. I just didn't want to get these people any more confused." Cameron replied, digging some noodles and sucking them up. "Hey the cheese sauce tastes good."

"I know, I get this stuff all the time, it's great." Mecca seemed to be cooling down. Cameron looked up at her face.

"Uh Mecca, you have some sauce on your face."

Mecca's eyes widened with surprise. "Oh do I? Can you rub it off for me?" She hands him a napkin and sticks her cheek out to him. Cameron sighs, and wipes off the blob of sauce off of her colorful face.

"Thank you Cameron." Mecca said weirdly, smiling like crazy.

The waiter returned with their tasty desserts. "There. I have your orders correct this time, haven't I?" He smiles a fake look at them.

"Yes. Wow!" Mecca said with sarcastic enthusiasm. "Let's just hope you continue to get costumer's orders right, okay?"

The waiter was furious. He couldn't stand seeing these…these children laughing at him like that. He opened his mouth and struggled to speak calmly. "Would you like me to refill your cups?"

"No thanks, we're leaving pretty soon." Cameron said and bit into a cookie covered in spicy apple butter. Mecca looked a bit disappointed.

"No, I must offer you some of our special grape soda. None of our other costumers would take. Besides, for all the trouble I've caused it's only right to give you something free."

"Well…you have caused a lot of trouble. I guess we could sample some free soda." Mecca said and shoved her glass up to the waiter's face.

----------------------------------------------------

"That was some awesome food." Said Cameron and put his fork down. Mecca nodded.

"Yeah, it was alright, I guess. I'm just not used to eating all of this cheap food. Normally the only food good enough for me is gourmet. But I don't mind."

"Hey do you want to hear a joke?"

Mecca smiled. "Of course I do."

Cameron sat up straight and looked into her eyes. "Okay, why did Tigger look in the toilet?"

Mecca shrugged and picked up her glass. "I don't know."

"Because… he was looking for pooh."

Mecca sprayed out a blast of grape soda onto her date and also some onto her tube top.

"Hey!" Cameron shouted, getting angry. He looked down at his now grape stained shirt and wiped his face off with the table cloth. Some customers turned their heads to see what was going on. Nothing good at all, was going on.

Mecca blushed dramatically, her pink blush makeup just made it worse. She could hear the Tweevils laughing in the background. "I'm so sorry Cami, it's just….that..."

"It's just that…what?"

"It's just that, that joke was so funny."

"Really?" Cameron began to cheer up. He wasn't as mad, she didn't do it on purpose.

"Yeah, it was so funny I couldn't control my beauty."

Cameron just stared at her.

He handed her a napkin and she began mopping her face. The Tweevils came towards them. Kaycee giggled. "Mecca, save your clown act for the circus."

"Yeah, that was really mean of you Mecky. Spitting on Cameron like that. Shame on you." Said Kirstee.

"I thought you poorly dressed boogers left already." Mecca said angrily.

"You're the one with the clown face Meck, don't you remember." Kaycee said and laughed, tilting her head sassily.

"Okay girls, that's enough." Cameron said, trying to prevent Mecca from exploding.

"I'll show you who's a clown when I'm through with you!" Mecca grabbed a chunk of her cake and hurled it at a Tweevil. The mushy food smashed onto the girl's face and she began to shriek.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh! You disgusting clown! You've ruined my face! My face!" Kaycee began to whine.

"Get over yourself already." Kirstee said crossing her arms.

Kaycee rubbed the sweet sugary cake crumbs off her nose and mouth. "My pretty nose! My nose job! You ruined it!"

Cameron put his head down on the table and sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------

Cloe opened the door to let her friends out, it was getting late and time for the girls to go home. There was school tomorrow.

"Bye Cloe." Yasmin said slipping on her purse.

Sasha put on her headphones and began shaking her head. "See you girls tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Cam didn't call, Cloe." Jade said when the girls got out of the way.

"Don't worry, Jade. I'm alright with it. Cam's just busy with school stuff, I can't be so clingy with him, and making sure I know what is going on in his life all the time."

"You are so not clingy, Angel. Just go on with your night, okay?"

"I will. Thanks." Cloe smiled and closed the door. _Maybe I'll give him a call, just one more time, it couldn't hurt. Could it?_ She walked to the kitchen telephone. She picked up the receiver and punched in the number.

The doorbell rings.

"Huh?" Cloe says, dropping the telephone onto the couch. She walks over to the door and opens it.

Cloe's eyes widen and her jaw drops. A tall teen stood before her, she didn't recognize him at first. But when she stared into his eyes, she remembered.

"Bully?"


	4. Truth or Truth

Chapter 4

Cloe bit her lip. What was he doing here? It was like, eight at night. What could he possibly want? Bully just stood there at the doorway, smiling at her. It was creeping her out like crazy. "Bully? What are you doing here?"

Bully widened his eyes. "Cloe listen." He said making sure she was paying attention. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Cloe asked, becoming a bit impatient. She still had to call Cameron.

Bully stepped a little more forward, hinting that he wanted to come in. Cloe stood there sternly, not letting him get his wish.

"You know that punk, Cameron, right?" He asked in a raspy tone.

Cloe squinted her eyes at him oddly. "Yes. What's wrong?"

"I hate to say this, but…" Bully looked down and gazed back at her with his eyes filled with sorrow. "I just don't want to see you getting anymore hurt…"

Cloe just stared at him.

"I really don't know how to say this."

"What is it already; you're not making any sense!" Cloe just wanted him to go away. She reached for the door knob.

"He's going out with another girl." Bully said bluntly.

What?! Cloe started to breathe heavily. "What are you talking about?" She demanded. This was all a lie, just a lie… "I don't believe you, stop lying to me!"

Bully growled a bit, but then he struggled to remain calm. "You think I came all the way to your house just to tell you a lie? You think I'm lying? I know you and Camerat are close and I…" Bully stopped and then spoke. "Why do you think Cameron has been avoiding you lately? Huh?"

"He said he had to fix up a project. Your project!" Cloe said and realized some odd patterns that she couldn't really make out.

"He finished it before school ended, I have it right here in my car." Bully said and went over to it.

All Cloe wanted to do was slam the door on him and forget about everything. But she couldn't. She had to know more.

Bully came back to her with his finished volcano project. It was brown and orange, the way it originally was, only this time it had little red crystals that lighted up and made crackling sounds. The volcano was so brilliant, only Cameron could've put together such a masterpiece. Cloe could feel her eyes burn up, but she couldn't feel any tears. Still she didn't completely trust him.

"I'm really sorry Cloe, I truly am." Bully said looking down, preparing for her next move. "But it doesn't change the fact that he…he betrayed you like that."

Cloe turned away from him, her face burning. She shook her head, refusing to believe him. He's lying…you know he's lying, so why are you acting like you believe it?

"Who is he dating?" Cloe mumbled, struggling to speak. Her voice was so soft, but Bully could still understand her.

"I'm not so sure who, but I think the chick's name was Mecca or whatever."

Mecca? Who was Mecca? Cloe had never heard such a name before and she was one the most popular girls in school. She should've seen this Mecca girl some time around, unless she was very new. But this all didn't make sense, why would a person like Bully come and tell her that? She thought he hated Cameron and everything to do with him.

Cloe stared at him and sighed. "I…I don't believe you."

"Huh?"

"I just don't believe you, okay!" Cloe said and grabbed her doorknob.

Bully put his combat boot in the doorway. "But you will. Believe me, that guy is bad business."

This made Cloe angry. "You don't even know him! I know Cameron. And he would never never do anything….to hurt me." Well, that was at least what she thought.

Bully shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, fine. Don't believe me right now, but give him a call." He stepped away from her door mat and headed to his car with the volcano. He stopped and turned back at her. "I dare you to."

Cloe rolled her eyes and stared out at the stars. Bully is bad business. He is a bully and bullies make trouble to other people. He was just messing with her or was he? Cloe watched the teen start the engine. He turned to her and did something that made her almost choke on air.

He waved to her.

Cloe closed the door and picked up her phone. "I still don't believe him, though."

* * *

"I'm really sorry about tonight, Cameron. Really, I didn't know those orphans would go so wild on us." Mecca said to her date. The two were now out of the restaurant and walking down the parking lot. The sky was so dark, but Mecca was still so bright to spot out, you know, with all that bright clothes and make up.

"It's no problem, really." Cameron said, lying. He was SO glad this date was going to end. Now all he had to do was drive them home.

Mecca stared annoyingly into his eyes with deep concern. "Cami, what's the matter? Didn't you have a good time? I know I did, although it could get even better."

Cameron looked at her feeling ashamed. He felt ashamed because he was lying to her, he didn't really love her or even like her. And she really believed that he had feelings for her.

He felt ashamed because he was lying to Cloe, he kept a secret from her…a very bad one.

He felt ashamed because he was too cowardly to fight like a real man.

He felt ashamed because he felt like such an idiot to let this all happen to him.

Cameron felt suddenly more frustrated than ever before. He just didn't know what to do.

Mecca started to take his hand. "Cameron why do you look so sad, is something wrong?"

Cameron stared at her, how joyful she seemed. She was so happy to be with him, even though the Tweevils made her sound like a clown and humiliated her. She actually thought he was in love with her, but he wasn't. Man, he felt like a loser.

"No, I'm fine. Why don't we go home, okay?" Cameron said and took out his keys.

Mecca put her manicured hands onto his shoulders and gazed deeply into his eyes. "No you're not okay." She said. "Hey I know what we could do!" She turned away from him and ran to minivan.

Okay, what is she up to? Cameron wondered and just stood there.

"Come over here Cameron!" Mecca called to him and started picking up dirty rocks and trash from the floor.

Cameron knew she wouldn't obey him, so he just went along with her. "Mecca, what are you doing?"

Mecca smiled at him evilly. "We're gonna have some fun."

"Okaay…"

Mecca picked up more pebbles. "See this minivan, right here." She pointed to an old rusty van.

Cameron nodded. "Yeah. What about it?"

Mecca rolled her eyes. "Just watch me." She took a rock from her palm and hurled it at the van, making a dent into it.

"MECCA!" Cameron shouted alarmed.

"Cameron, not so loud." Mecca threw another rock at the car, this time it sailed into the open car window.

"What do you think you're doing? You could get arrested!" Cameron was so confused. Yeah that Mecca was one crazy girl fer sure.

"Calm down Cami, it's just for fun." She threw another stone into the window.

"How is that fun? What if-"

The van's alarm began to go off.

"Oh, great." Cameron said sarcastically. Mecca dropped her pebbles and turned to the restaurant to see if anyone is suspicious.

She sees the waiter, who had served them food, peeking out at the parking lot. His eyes widen.

"Oh no!" Mecca gasps and grabs Cameron's arm. "C'mon let's go!"

The waiter bursts out the doors and shouts. "Hey get away you rotten kids! Get away from my van!"

Mecca giggles at his voice and crawls into Cameron's car.

"Mecca, why did you do that? Do realize what you could've gotten yourself into?"

"Come on, Cami. It was that horrible waiter's car; it was so ugly and rusty, it had to be made fun of!"

"Do you have any idea how much that doesn't make sense!"

Mecca looked scared; she put her hand on his shoulder. That just made him even more frustrated. "Calm down, you're letting everything stress you out. Relax, Cami."

Cameron rolled his eyes and stuck in his key. "We're going home now."

Mecca sighed. "But Caaamii?"

Cameron gritted his teeth. "What? It's almost ten o' clock! We're going home!"

"Can't we just get one more ice cream? Pretty pleeeeease?"

Cameron just groaned.

* * *

Cameron had a very rough night, he couldn't sleep. He just couldn't keep thinking about Cloe. Why was she always on his mind lately? He never really thought about her that much, well; at least the 'favor' was over with. Cameron went to his locker to get his science report. He was a little relieved to be in school, being his good old self again. That's what he thought.

"Oh Cameron, there you are!" Mecca's annoying voice filled the air. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh, really." Was all he said. He wanted so much to tell her to leave because Cloe might see them together and suspected things.

"I just wanted to tell you how much fun I had last night. It was the best day EVER!" Mecca squealed happily like a mushroom.

Cameron anxiously looked around. "Hey Mecca, could you keep it down!"

Mecca stared at him oddly. "What are you so nervous about? No one's even here." She smiled dangerously at him and grabbed his collar, bringing his face closer to hers and planted a fat kiss.

Cameron's eyes widened with fear. "What did you just do?" He demanded angrily, pushing her away.

Mecca smiled innocently. "What? You deserved it."

"I don't believe this." A voice said to herself. The blond girl stared back at Cameron who was facing his back towards her.


	5. Confusion

Chapter 5

_Cloe is playing in the sandbox. Two boys, who were previously keeping a close eye on her, grin at her nastily. They approach her casually holding little buckets, and start pouring a stream of sand all over her head. Cloe's innocent eyes widen in fear, she looks up and sees two rascals grinning above her. They just stare and begin laughing insanely. Cloe looks back down at her sand toys, ignoring them and continuing to play. The boys didn't leave. They started kicking sand up in the air, making the dust fly in her face._

"_Eat sand, you silly pig!" One of the boys spat out at her. The other kid pours another bucket of sand over her head. Cloe could feel her body burning, not only because it was so hot outside, but because of the burning sand scraping against her delicate skin. She couldn't understand what was going on._

"_Stop!" She finally said. She squinted at them angrily. The boys just returned her the glare and Cloe looked back down. They reached back down and scooped up sand, tossing it in her hair._

"_We don't have to listen to you!" One of the boys retorted, flaring his nose. _

"_Yeah, you're just stupid!" The other one said. He snatched away her rubber ducky toy and starting drooling on it._

_Cloe gasped, she stood up and reached for her toy. The boys push her down and she collapses back in the sand. They start laughing and pointing at her, with a sick grin plastered to there faces._

_Cloe couldn't take it anymore, usually she was a strong girl, but this was just uncalled for. Tears dribbled down her pale skin, and she began to quietly sob. This just made the boys laugh harder; they began kicking more sand at her._

"_Hey!" A little voice says behind them. The boys turn around to see little boy with soft fuzzy blond hair. They just roll their eyes at him. "Leave her alone!" He continues._

_The boys ignore him and start throwing sand in Cloe's miserable face. The boy's eyes widen. "I said stop!"_

_The two boys stick their tongue out at him. The blond boy walks closer to them and folded his arms. "How would you like it if I threw sand up your noses?"_

_The boys just laughed at this. "We're just playing booger head." One of the boys said. "Go away!"_

_The blond boy looks at them sternly. "No!" He says and lightly pushes the boys to into the sand. They fall on their bottoms and stare at each other stupidly._

"_Waaaaaaahhhhhh!" They shriek and instantly begin crying._

_One of the boys gets up, sobbing. "I'm telling the teaser on you!"_

_The other boy follows. "Yeah, I'm telling the teaser, too!" He rubs his eyes, scrubbing sand into them. "Aaaahhh! I have sand in my eyes!"_

_The blond boy kneels down beside Cloe, in the sand. He looks at her with concern. "Are you okay?"_

_Cloe rubs away her tears. "I am now. Thank you for everything."_

_The blond boy just smiled. "No problem. Hey do you want a cracker?" He asks, taking out a crumbled package out of his pocket._

"_Sure." Cloe takes it, smiling. _

"_Wow, you're pretty." The boy said, admiring her deep blue eyes. "What's your name?"_

"_Cloe."_

"_Hi Cloe, I'm Cameron."_

Cloe lifted her head from her desk. She just couldn't get that pre-school memory out of her head. She stared down at her paper lying on her desk. "Oh no!" She whispered.

She had a test that hadn't even been touched. The only thing that had touched it was her face and some drool. She grabbed her mechanical pencil and wrote her name at the top. Only thing it wasn't her name. Cloe stared back at the paper. She had written down Cameron's name. How silly of her. "What is up with me?" She rubbed her eraser onto the paper.

Now for the test, the first question: Name Newton's three laws. Oh that's easy, she started scribbling down the answer.

"Okay time's up class. Pass your papers forward." The teacher announced, placing his hands behind his back.

What? She didn't even get to finish the first problem! Cloe bit her lip and continued to write. Yasmin turned around to face Cloe. "Cloe, aren't you going to pass up your test?"

"I'm not finished." She said embarrassed.

"Are you serious, you had an hour to do this." She said, confused.

The teacher stared to the back of the room. "Hey no talking! Cloe, please give your test to Yasmin so we can get on with the next lesson."

Cloe sighed and passed up her almost blank test.

Jade gave Cloe an odd expression. "Cloe, is something wrong?"

Cloe's eyes got larger. "No, what are you talking about?"

"I dunno, something seems to be bothering you."

"I'm fine, really. I just didn't get a good sleep last night."

"Oh, I totally know what you mean, girl." Sasha said, joining the conversation. "That movie kept me up ALL night! I'm cranky as ever. I'm just surprised no one has slapped me yet."

The Bratz stared at Sasha weirdly. "That's very interesting, Sasha." Yasmin said. "So Jade, how do you think you did on the test?"

"I'd say I did pretty well. I just let my fashion instincts take control of my pencil and they light the way." Jade said, winking.

Sasha giggled. "Yeah, I think I so aced it this time. I was studying like crazy during first."

"That's good to know Bunny Boo. So what did you write for number 14, I was so stuck on that one." Yasmin asked and Sasha began explaining. Jade turned to Cloe, who was staring blankly out the window.

"Cloe, are you sure you're alright? You're being awfully quiet."

Cloe stared at Jade oddly and slightly pathetically. "I didn't sleep so well, didn't I already tell you that!"

"Okay, okay!" Jade said calmly. "Just worried about you, that's all."

"Well don't be, okay?" Cloe said.

* * *

"Cameron, where are you going?" Mecca asked, gripping onto his book bag.

"I'm going to have lunch." He said, wishing she'd just buzz off.

"Oh, could I join you?"

"No. I mean, I promised the guys I'd chill with them."

"Why would you do a crazy thing like that?" Mecca said rudely.

"Because they're my friends, it's not like I can always be around you, you know. We're not even-"

"So Cami…" Mecca interrupted him. "I just want to let you know, last night was SO awesome. It was the best night of my life. I'd just love to go out again…"

"I know. You told me that like, seven times already." Cameron said. "So, I'm going to be at the cafeteria. See you later."

"But…" Mecca was a bit hurt. "Oh…see you later, my love." She smiled at him, waving.

Cameron could feel himself shivering. He just didn't feel right around her, something just wasn't good.

He walked down the halls, passing by people and stuff. He passed by a group of pretty cheerleaders. They all sighed as he walked through their path.

"Hey Cameron, what's up?" An auburn haired cheerleader friendly greeted him.

"I'm good, nice to see you." He said politely.

The cheerleaders continued to sigh.

"I hope you have a good day!" Another cheerleader sweetly said.

"You, too." Cameron said, acknowledging her compliment. Again, they began to sigh, annoyingly.

This didn't bother him, though. Their kindness made him feel more confident and made him think less about Mecca. What was so bad about her anyway? He did not know. But no one could make him feel as happy as Cloe could. She was just something else.

He continued to make his way through the crowd, and then that's when he saw her off in the distance. The blond beauty, she was oddly lacking her Bratz posse, and by her locker doing something. Something with barely any movements.

"Hey, Cloe!" Cameron called out waving a friendly arm. He didn't remember seeing her head even raise up to him, acknowledging his presence. Just then, a load of jocks pass by blocking his view. Cameron grits his teeth feeling frustrated. When they finally leave, he finds out that the locker she had been at is vacant. She had disappeared. Where did she go? Oh well, he had to deal with other things right now. He couldn't say they were necessarily more important but sometimes it almost was. He had to eat lunch.

Cameron sighed, wondering why things had changed so much all of a sudden. He shuffled his way to the crowded cafeteria. Maybe some food would satisfy his mind and make him feel better.

Cameron slapped his tray next to Dylan and took a seat. "There you are bro. Almost thought you wouldn't make it." Dylan said playfully.

"Ha ha." Cameron said and bit into his supreme pizza. Mmm…hot cheesy goodness. He took a sip of some refreshing ice-cold juice. The liquid went smoothly done his dry thirsty throat. Wow, he really did feel better.

"So, you finally got the whole volcano thing done for that bully?" Eitan asked, sticking a fork in his salad.

"Yes, I actually finished it before school ended yesterday." Cameron admitted with a nervous look. Too bad Dylan caught him.

"And our whole project is competed, the report and all, if that's what you're stressing about." Dylan said, jugging down some soda.

"Good." Cameron said.

Dylan stared at Cameron. "Dude, are you feeling alright?"

"Of course, what do you mean?"

"Well, you're kind of pouring your guava juice into your mashed potatoes." Dylan pointed to his bud's hand, which was lightly tipping a can into his plate.

"Oh, my bad." Cameron said foolishly. He put his can down, looking down, and his cheeks flushing.

Dylan laughed. Eitan just stared at Cameron oddly. Koby stared at Cameron's plate. "Hey can I try some of that?" He pointed his fork to the guava mashed potatoes.

"Uh..."

"Thanks man." Koby scooped up some of the substance and tasted it, some juice dribbling down his chin. "Not bad."

Dylan began to shriek with laughter. "Oh man…you're just gross, Kobe."

"Is something wrong, Cam. Having girl problems or something?" Eitan asked.

Cameron was stunned out. Was it that obvious?

"Yeah, sort of."

"Don't tell me this has something to do with Cloe." Dylan said, his eye twitching.

Cameron sighed. "I don't know. When I tried to talk to Cloe, she just ignored me. And when I tried to reach her again, she just disappeared."

"That is weird." Said Kobe, he reached out getting some more of the juicy mashed potatoes.

The Bratz girls, well only three of them, came and took a seat next to the boyz. Cameron looked up at Yasmin. "Hey, where is Cloe?"


	6. Friendship

Chapter 6

Yasmin brushed back her cinnamon colored hair and stared back at him. It seemed as if Cameron had also noticed Cloe's sudden strange behavior because he looked very worried. "I'm not so sure where she went, but she said she wanted to be alone." The Hispanic replied.

Cameron nodded, but he was still a bit unsure. "That's weird." He said. "I was trying to call her, but she didn't even look up at me. And then, she just…disappeared." Yasmin stared at him oddly.

"Ooooh, she's avoiding you, Cam", said Dylan. "Whatcha did anyway?"

Jade rolled her eyes at Dylan. "What are you talking about? Cameron didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, don't go around blaming him." Sasha said, digging her plastic fork into her crunchy salad.

"Wait a minute." Yasmin said, resting her chocolate milk on her plate, and focused on Cameron. "Haven't you been acting strange lately, also? That must be why Cloe is like this. Is something up?"

Cameron felt his pulse increasing, beads of sweat dripped down his tan skin. "What are you trying to get at?" He said, defensively. "I just had a rough time with Bully that's all. I guess Cloe's just upset because I didn't get to talk to her in a while. That's why I've been looking for her, but it seems like she doesn't want me around. I don't understand."

* * *

Cloe took a seat and tossed her homework onto the kitchen table. She would've gone in her bedroom to study, but it was a total mess. The kitchen, to her seemed like a suitable area to do such things, besides there was a better lighting in here anyway. Cloe sighed and opened her Algebra II textbook, just then Gwen Stefani's 4 in the morning song filled the air. Cloe snatched her phone and examined the caller's ID, it was Yasmin's. She squinted her shimmering eyes at it, and pushed it aside. "Give me a break." She said to herself and buried her head into the table, feeling the draft fall into her skin.

"_Hey Cloe, how would you like to have dinner with me at Pork Burgers sometime, you know when I'm not grounded anymore?" A thirteen-year- old Cameron asked shyly to a young Cloe. It was breezy afternoon and the two young teens were standing under a tree, during recess. Cloe smiles sweetly, revealing pearly white teeth._

"_Sure, I'd like that." Cloe said. Cameron smiled back, he had longer hair at the time, so thin strands of his hair blew across his peach skin. Cloe giggled, and soon the bell rang. _

"_Well, see you around." Cameron said, adjusting his backpack straps._

"_Yeah." Cloe said and watched him leave, off to class. She remembered herself being very excited for that day…but the day never came. Guess he forgot. Yeah, those were the days…_

"SQUIRT!" Cloe lifted her head from her kitchen table. She felt her head, it was drenched in water. "What?" She exclaimed. She turned abruptly to see her two young cousins, Melon and Jeremy staring at her with goofy grins. The two creepily reminded her of two kids who she couldn't recall at this time.

"You can't catch me!" Melon said, holding a water gun in her hands. Jeremy began chasing her around Cloe's table.

"Oh YES I can!" The little boy says confidently, his face dirtied with sweat from all the playing.

"Mom, can't they go somewhere else? I'm TRYING to do my homework!" Cloe complained. She looked at her two toddler cousins running around in the room. Of all the places in this large house, why did they have to be here? It was a good thing she was the only child, if these toddlers were living with her everyday, she'd go nuts.

"STOP PULLING MY HAIR JEREMY!" Melon shrieked when her brother began tugging violently at it, her scalp was beginning to look pink. "LET GO! AAAAAAHHH!" This was getting a little out of hand, Cloe wanted to stop them, but she was to upset to do anything more than complain.

A purple dinosaur is thrown at her head. That was the last straw. "MOM?!" She shouted.

A young preteen with shaggy black hair and street clothing jumps off the stairs. "She's upstairs, in the shower." Max replied and focuses his brown eyes on his siblings. "Hey cut it out you two!" He said sternly and grabbed onto the back of their shirt collars. "Why don't you both go and play with Porky…outside." Porky was their pet dog.

"Yay! Porky!" Melon cheered and made her way to the door. Jeremy excitedly followed her.

"I get to play with him first!" Jeremy announced as if he were the boss of everything.

The doorbell starts to ring.

"Cloe!" Teenage girl voices fill the room. The Bratz begin pounding the front door, in a lady-like way, of course. Oh great, Cloe thought, just what I need, my friends trapping me at my own house

"Do you want me to get that?" Max offered, strapping on his dark helmet.

"NO! Don't!" Cloe said firmly getting out of her chair.

Max stared at her oddly. "Open up, Cloe! We know you're in there!" Sasha called out, her voice muffled behind the door.

"I don't feel like talking to them. Can you tell them to leave?" Cloe said returning to the table.

"Come on Cloe! Let us in, PLEEASE?!" Jade's voice shouted.

"Well, okay." Max said and went out the back gate.

"YAY!!" A high shrill voice screams. Cloe sees Melon racing into the kitchen with her twin brother.

"What?" Cloe demanded.

"Cloe, your friends are here!" Jeremy said in a sly voice.

"Okay, tell me something I don't know." Cloe said in boredom.

"Hey Cloe there you are!" Yasmin greeted her bud with a frosty grin. The other two Bratz stood behind her.

Cloe jumped out of her chair. "What? How did you guys get here?!"

"You're little friend let us in." Jade said motioning towards Melon.

Cloe groaned. The Bratz filled the table, taking a seating next to her. Cloe looked at them, uninterested.

"Okay, Cloe. We just need you to talk to us." Sasha said and examined the table.

"Look girls, I just don't feel like it, okay?" Cloe said sternly.

"What do you mean, you don't feel like it?' Jade asked suspiciously.

"I just want to be alone." Cloe got up from her chair and turned to the stairs.

The Bratz got out of the chairs as well and followed her. "Come on; don't do this to us, Cloe!" Yasmin said in her sweet little voice and started up the stairs with the rest of the girls. "We just want to help!"

"I said leave me alone!" Cloe said, her voice cracking a bit. She tried her best to get to room and slam the door before her buds reach her. Her high heels struggled to step on each stair. I'm not going to make it. She felt a hand gently touch her cold shoulder.

"Cloe?" Yasmin said a little hurt. "We're your –" Cloe turned sharply towards Pretty Princess and slashed her cheek with her blue manicured nails.

Yasmin gasped as she felt a slight sting, forming across her face. She felt her cheek, realizing that a slight river of blood trickled down to her chin.

Cloe covered her mouth, absolutely shocked at what she just done. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Yasmin!"

"Cloe! How could you do that?" Sasha demanded.

"I...I don't know! I didn't mean to….I just…" Cloe didn't know what to say.

"Maybe you do need to be left alone." Jade said, and began examining Yasmin's cut. "We're going to go. Tell us when you _feel_ like talking." Sasha nodded and turned to the door.

"Wait!" Cloe said desperately, she didn't want to lose her only friends just because of this. "Let me help you with that, Yaz." She said coming closer.

"No!" Sasha said. "We'll take care of her, while you-"

"It's okay, let Cloe help." Yasmin finally spoke.

"What?" Jade said, shocked.

"Cloe can help me; she didn't do it on purpose." Yasmin said forgivingly.

Sasha and Jade glared at Cloe. Cloe sighed and turned away from them. She reached into the kitchen cupboard and ripped out a sheet of paper towel.

Yasmin pressed it against her cheek. "Thanks."

"You really don't need to thank me, Yasmin. It was my fault." Cloe said, guilt panging into her.

"Yeah." Sasha scoffed. Cloe turned to her and Jade.

"I'm sorry for all of this. I just don't know what came over me. I guess I just got so upset when I saw Cameron….never mind." Cloe bit her lip, mentally slapping her head for her foolishness.

"What about Cameron?" Jade asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Alright, I'll tell you guys already…" Cloe said. "After we make some caramel milkshakes!" She said with a grin.

The Bratz all smiled. "Sure!" They said in unison.

"I knew you were always cool, Cloe!" Sasha said smiling. "But can you just answer this?"

"What's that?"

"Why is your math book in the sink?" Sasha asked, taking the wet textbook out and staring at Cloe weirdly.

"It's a long story." Cloe said with a grin. "But you're my best friends, so I'll tell you everything."


	7. Cloe meets Mecca

Chapter 7

The kitchen was now disarrayed in cluttered slimy cups and containers. The fruit liquid splattered throughout the counter tops could make any adult twitch. The girls really must've let the room go. The Bratz were still working on their tasty concoction. They were too caught up in it to realize the terror they brought to the kitchen.

"Dang, how do you work this thang?" Sasha grumbled, tugging vigorously at the blender's cord.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Yasmin asked, becoming worried.

"No, I can do this." Sasha said firmly and capped on the blender's lid and activated the on switch. The blender instantly began roaring a rusty hum. The lid tore off. Milk and juice blew right in Sasha's miffed face.

The Bratz instantly fell into laughter. Sasha shot them a sour look. "This isn't funny!" She scrapes off the milky gunk from her skin with a nauseated expression. "Seriously, my hairdryer is easier to use. And it has over twenty functions."

"Well, look on the bright side. At least you taste good now." Jade said, smiling playfully.

Sasha laughs. "Well you know, I have my flava and know just how to flaunt it!" She dipped a finger onto her cheek and took a taste.

"So Cloe, you going to tell us what happened?" Yasmin asked, turning to the blond.

Cloe looks a bit uncomfortable and turns her head away. _Cloe, they're your friends. They want to help you. _She figured she'd just have to tell them. The sooner the better. "Oh alright, I saw Cameron kiss this girl." That wasn't so bad, she thought.

The Bratz all dropped their jaws in disgust. "No he didn't!" Sasha said, jerking her neck. Milk continued to drool down her forehead, but she could care less.

"On the lips?" Jade asked. Cloe nodded, sorrowfully. The Bratz gasped.

"What girl?" Yasmin asked, squinting her eyes in concentration.

"Her name's Mecca." Cloe replied. Just saying that name made her want to throw up.

"Who is Mecca?" Sasha demanded.

"I don't know." Cloe said. She was getting just as frustrated.

"That's the reason why he's been acting so strange!" Jade pointed out. "It's all starting to make sense now."

"Cloe, are you totally sure it was Cameron? I mean, it could've been somebody else." Yasmin asked, respecting the possibilities.

"Yes, I'm sure. They were by the lockers and…I just can't believe it." Cloe stared down at her peeling nail polish.

"What did you say to him?" Sasha asked.

"I didn't say anything. I just left." Cloe was beginning to feel like a fool.

"You gotta talk to him Cloe." Sasha said, enforcing her suggestion.

"I know, I know."

"You know, maybe it was all just a misunderstanding. I'm sure he really likes you." Yasmin reassured her bud.

"You said that you never actually got to talk to him, right?" Jade asked.

"Yes." Cloe replied.

"So maybe there's a reason for this." Jade said and started mopping up the juice.

"Yeah, you're right." Cloe said. "I'll call him right now." She dialed his number onto her cell and placed it up to her ear. Her heart increased its pulse every second passing by. All she could hear was a muffled ring entering her head every other second.

"What's wrong?" Yasmin asked, noticing Cloe's fearful expression.

"He's not picking up." Cloe bit her lip, and then the message recording went on. "_Sorry, the Blaze isn't available at the moment, but you can leave a message. I like messages, bye."_ Beep. It was Cloe's signal to speak.

------------------------------------------------

A robed woman with a towel snuggled over head, steps into the kitchen. "Hey, what happened? Did something happen?" Her shocked expression softened against her pallid skin when she saw her daughter's friends. "Oh, hello girls."

"Hey Cloe's mom." The Bratz greeted sweetly. Cloe stared at her mother, feeling ill from embarrassment. I mean, her mother was wearing nothing but a bathrobe for crying out loud.

"Mom, how long do you take in the shower?" Cloe asked. It has been like, twenty minutes or so, sheesh.

"Funny, Cloe." The woman folded her arms, sighing at the filthy kitchen. "Now make sure you girls clean this up, alright?"

"Sure." The Bratz said, Cloe's mom just rolled her eyes.

---------------------------------------------

Cameron walked into the living room and collapsed into the couch.

"Cameron." Cameron lifted his head to see his father standing tall, a few feet away. "Your little friend called you ten minutes ago."

"Who called?" Cameron asked. Oh, how he wished it wasn't Mecca.

The tall man, with coarse grey hair and deep-set eyes, sunk his teeth into an apple. "Cloe, who else?" Cameron just stared at his father oddly. "I'm playing son. Go and check the messages."

Yes, Cloe had called. He wanted so much to talk to her, but somehow something just always had to bust in and form a hideous wall in between them. Cameron reached the phone down in the hall and pressed a button. He heard Cloe's beautiful voice, cleansing his ears.

"Hey Cameron, it's me Cloe. Just wanted to talk to you and know how you're doing. We've never talked in a while and just call me back when you get this."

Beep. The message ended. This was his chance to set things straight. "I gotta call her back." Cameron said and took the receiver.

"Hey, Cami!" A high annoying voice interrupted. Cameron turned around facing the girl, a yellow spaghetti strap tank top snuggled tightly around her. She also had this black fitting leather pants with high heeled sandals. Why was she so dressed up?

"Mecca, what are you doing here?" Cameron slammed the receiver back down. How did she get in here? That he didn't want to know. "I have to go see..."

"Oh, Cami…you're so funny!" Mecca said, exaggerating a laugh. "He he! What are you doing?"

Cameron tried his best to ignore her rudeness. "I'm-"

Mecca just ignored him. "Anyhow, I was thinking…So when is our next date?"

Cameron was dumbfounded. "What?" Is she for real?

"You heard me Cami, I know you want to go out again." Mecca said taking a seat in his couch.

Cameron could not believe his ears. "No, I never said-"

"Well, go and bake me something. I'm hungry over here." Mecca lifted up her shirt a bit and began squeezing her tummy. "See, look how skinny I am."

Cameron sighs.

------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the Bratz had just completed their task. The kitchen was tidy as usual, maybe even more. It was true the girls could really tear the house down, but that doesn't mean they are terrible at cleaning.

"Good job, girls! I couldn't have done it without you." Cloe said, admiring her clean kitchen.

"Wait, one more thing." Sasha said. She reached out in the sink and pulled out Cloe's textbook. Cloe covered her face. "You still didn't explain why this was in here." Sasha teased. Just then, the little skater boy runs into the room, tracking in mud. His hair is more dirty and shaggy than ever, a bothered look is displayed on his face. Sasha gasped.

"Cloe, I have to tell you…" He stops, noticing the three other pretty teens. "Um, hi Cloe's friends." Max looks down at his dirty ensemble, feeling a bit mortified.

"Hi Cloe's cousin." The Bratz said, being all cheery. Jade giggles at this.

"So what were you saying?" Cloe was more than interested, she was obsessed. It could be something very vital.

"Okay, how do I put this…?" Max nervously cracked his knuckles. "You know Cameron, right?"

"Yes."

"Oooh, doesn't look good." Sasha said. Yasmin glares at Bunny Boo, disappointed.

"He was with this girl, at Ronald's Ice Cream Parlor." He said bluntly.

"What?" The Bratz exclaimed all at once. Max nodded.

"Let's get 'em, girls." Cloe said with a vicious grin. There was no way she'd let that oppurtunity pass her.

"Cloe, wait. How do you even know-?" Sasha wasn't so sure; she had to listen to reason. It was too late, the kids had already ran out of the house. "Well, I tried."

--------------------------------------------------

The teens head toward the ice cream parlor. "Wait up you guys!" Sasha called out, doing a little jog to keep up. "These heels are only made for two miles per hour!" The Bratz laugh, while Max is a way ahead of them. It's all thanks to his skateboard that carved against the asphalt, picking up the pace.

The young teen bursts into the restaurant and hangs by the door, searching for the couple. Cameron looks over at him, becoming ever suspicious of the teen. Just then, the Bratz enter the parlor. Cameron's eyes immediately widened in terror.

"Oh, no! Cloe!" Cameron gasps and does the first thing any teen would do to get out of something. Hide! He slipped down under the table. Mecca squints her eyes, confused at her 'date'.

"Cameron, what are you doing under there?" She asked, looking under the gum stained table. Oh great, what a way to blow a cover.

"Shh!" Cameron commanded, feeling sweat dribble down his cheek.

"What?" Mecca asked, raising her voice.

"I thought I heard something!" Jade pointed out. The teens head over to a table, where Mecca is sitting.

Oh no, Cameron thought, they're coming! Here it comes, he bit his lip. Cloe is so going to hate me…

A tall waiter stood, blocking their way. "May I be of assistance, ladies?" He asked.

The Bratz put their hands on their hips. "No, we're fine. Just looking around." Cloe explained.

The waiter shook his head. "I'm so sorry miss, but sittings are only available for paying costumers." The Bratz frowned; they had no choice but to leave. None of them had brought cash to stay undercover.

The Bratz and Max walked out of the restaurant feeling upset.

"Guess he's not here." Yasmin said. "We didn't see him."

"But I swear I saw them!" Max intervened. "They were in there, eating a banana split. More like sharing one, it was gross."

"Maybe he left." Sasha suggested, pulling back her hair. Cloe was feeling rotten; she couldn't believe all of this was actually happening to her.

"This is so sick!" Cloe complained. "I can't let this girl steal Cam!"

"Are you sure you saw them?" Jade asked Max. The five were now walking back to Cloe's house.

"Yes!" Max insisted, clenching his fists. He seemed pretty worked up because they probably didn't believe him. Cloe forced a smile.

"It's okay, you just wanted to help."

--------------------------------------------------

Cameron lifts his head from the table and returns to his regular sitting. "Whew!" That was a close one. Some costumers turn his way and stare at him as if he were some weirdo. Mecca noticed this and let out a fake laugh.

"Oh, Cami! You're so funny!" Mecca said loudly, taking his hand. She faces her audience. "He's my boyfriend, you know!" The costumers nodded.

Cameron's jaw dropped. "What? That is not true!"

"Aw, stop being so modest!" Mecca began smashing her head into his shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------

The next day, was currently science presentation day. A certain someone was getting all the praise.

"This is my volcano project, I made it!" Bully exclaimed, grinning at Cameron who just turned away. His volcano displayed on top of the teacher's front desk. It was very sophisticated in creativity, only thing it wasn't his work. "And they helped, sorta." Bully pathetically pointed to his skinny group members.

"Uh, hi." One of them said for no reason.

"Wow it's brilliant! Why, I never seen anything so amazing!" The teacher exclaimed, raising both hands up. He went over to the model and activated a switch. "It even lights up, see! Lights! Magnificent! A plus plus plus!" He began clapping his hands insanely.

Bratz stare at Bully sourly. Cameron deserved that grade.

"I know, I worked really hard on it." Bully gloated and shot Cloe a smile. She just squinted her eyes at this.

"It shows." The teacher said. Sasha couldn't take this any longer.

"Teacher!" Sasha called out. "Ours has hot beats!" She motioned towards her team's volcano.

"Yes, yes. But the thing is volcanoes don't produce music." The teacher said a matter-of-factly. "They produce…and besides, volcanoes are certainly not pink or _purple_."

"Well you did say to be original." Jade stated, raising her voice.

"Yeah, we made it original all the way!" Yasmin said, nodding. The bell rings.

"Class dismissed!" The teacher said and returned to his desk.

----------------------------------------------

"That bully is such a jerk!" Sasha said bitterly as the Bratz walked out the class. "He so did not deserve that '_A plus plus plus'!"_

"And Cloe, why did he look at you like that?" Jade asked suspiciously.

"What? Who are you talking about?" Cloe was confused, well at least a little.

"Bully! He was smiling at you!" Jade said.

"Yeah, it was totally creepy." Yasmin stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"I don't know." Cloe said. She didn't want to tell them that he'd actually come to her house the other night. "I'm sure he wasn't looking at me like that. Maybe it was somebody else." Cloe reached out her long arm to pull back her luscious hair, but all of sudden a solid bump of pain spread over her face.

"Ow!" Cloe moaned in pain. Her papers scattered all over the floor. She had bumped into something or someone. Cloe looked forward to face a girl with short dark brown hair. Could it be…her?


	8. Hate Mail

Chapter 8

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The brown haired teen said rudely. She got up and dusted off her faded jeans and shot the blonde beauty a death glare.

"Sorry." Cloe said feeling irritated. She bent down to snatch her loose leaf pages, hoping to not aggravate her any further.

"It wasn't her fault!" Sasha scoffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well!" Mecca said dramatically, squinting her glittering eyelids. She stared deeply into the blonde's eyes. "Wait, aren't you…Cloe?"

Cloe didn't answer. "And you're Mecca?" Why did she just ask that anyway, she knew darn well who this person was, didn't she?

Mecca smiled sassily and examined her. "Hmm…you're not nearly as pretty as Cameron described you." She let out a fake giggle. Cloe felt a little insulted.

"Okay, who do you think you are?" She demanded.

"What?" Mecca was surprised. "Don't tell me he didn't tell you!"

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked suspiciously.

"I'm his girlfriend." Mecca replied. The Bratz let their jaws drop. No way!

"No you're not!" Yasmin said, becoming confused.

"Sorry, but I am. So just deal with it, bitch." Mecca said smugly and trotted off to class, jerking her narrow hips back and forth.

* * *

It was currently lunch time and the Boyz were socializing while munching on cheesy nachos and tacos.

"Well, did she have hips like Shakira?" Dylan asked Koby, who shook his head. "That's what I thought." He crunched on his taco shell.

The Bratz drop their trays onto the table beside them. They don't look happy.

"Where's Cameron? Cloe has to give him a piece of her mind!" Sasha said, slamming her milk box into the table. A bit of it splashed onto Koby's cheek.

"He just left." Eitan said, taking a sip of his juice. Dylan groaned, staring at Sasha oddly.

"What?!" The Bratz groaned. Why does this always happen?

"Where the heck is he all the time?" Cloe wondered, taking a seat next to Koby. The rest of the girls slipped into nearby seats as well.

"Cloe, what did you do?" Dylan asked playfully. Jade gives him a sour look and dumps her tray of nachos over his head.

The Boyz laugh while Dylan scrapes of the sticky cheese. "What, I was just…playin'."

* * *

Cameron sighed as he strolled through the lonely halls. He wasn't feeling so thrilled about anything, it was sort of depressing. If only he could see Cloe, then maybe things would even out. He felt a dimness sweep over him; he turned to see a girl.

"Hey Cami, can I come over?" Mecca asked sweetly. "I need you to help me with my homework."

Cameron rolled his eyes. "Please Mecca. I'm busy, maybe some other time." Mecca bit her lip, feeling desperate.

"But Cami…I'll pay you."

"No thanks." Cameron said and brushed himself away from her.

* * *

Cameron opened the screen door and stepped into the living room. He noticed his father was sitting on his chair, with the newspaper blocking his face. Cam's mom approached him, while drying a dish glass.

"Oh, you're here honey," was all the woman said.

Cameron tilted his head a bit and crashed into the couch. "Yeah, I am." He gazed back up at her, confused. Why wasn't she talking a lot, like she always would?

"What's up?" Cameron asked.

His mother took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eye. "Cameron. I'm going to tell you something, and it's not something good."

Cameron gulped. What exactly did she mean by that, he wondered intensely. "What is it?"

His mother stared down at her gloved hands while she spoke.

"Your father…lost his job."

Cameron felt pressure stabbing into his head. "What…dad?"

"I'm so sorry, son." His father finally pulled the newspapers out of his face. He seemed pretty torn down. His dad loved his job, a lot. He just couldn't understand how this could've happened._ I guess now isn't the time to be complaining_, he thought.

"No dad, don't worry about it." Cameron said solemnly, looking down in his lap. "So, you're getting another one, right dad?"

"I really wish I could answer that Cameron." He said sorrowfully. "I'm going to try, but it won't be easy."

And then, another thought shot up to him. "What about prom?" Cameron asked. "How am I supposed to buy my stuff?" There was no way he'd go wearing some old rag he had hiding, squished into an empty crack five years ago. He shook his head from the horrible image.

"Oh Cam, I'm sure you can use your own money to pay for them." His mother said soothingly. She looked at him thoughtfully, placing her hand onto his shoulder. Some soapy suds remained on his shirt.

Cameron forced a smile, his eyes still remaining on the carpet. "Yeah, except I don't have any." He whispered.

* * *

Cameron entered his bedroom, dropping his book bag onto his bed. He glared up at his dirt bike poster against wall in the dim light. He clenched his fists and gave his dresser a brief punch. The dresser tilted a bit as pain shot up his arm. Cameron let out a little moan, clutching his arm. He noticed a purple bruise developing, how very unmanly. How many things can go wrong in less than a week? His eyes eventually fell upon his telephone.

"I guess it couldn't hurt…"

He picked it up, dialing a number into it. "Uh, hey Mecca. I've changed my mind."

"Ooh super!" A high voice squealed on the other end. "I'll be there in five minutes!"

* * *

"Thanks so much for giving me a 200 bucks." Cameron said to the spoiled brat and began flipping through the bills. "Wow, that's a lot. You really didn't have to."

"Oh, shut up." Mecca said playfully. "It was nothing; I get a lot of these things anyway. It just piles up so quickly collecting dust and all."

Cameron leaned comfortably into the couch, thinking of what she had said. "You must feel kinda secure to have all that money, huh?"

Mecca rolled her eyes and tilted her head. "So what do you think about Cloe?"

The question was taken by surprise. Why would she be interested in her?

"I'm not sure." He admitted. "I hardly ever get to talk to her anymore." He bit his lip. "And sometimes…it feels like she's avoiding me."

"Aw, poor thing." Mecca said sweetly with a pinch of sarcasm. She walked into his room, noticing that his internet was on. "Cam, can I use your computer?"

Cameron arched an eyebrow. Didn't she need help with homework? Well did it matter? She did give him money. "Oh, okay. Just don't mess with anything."

Mecca gasped dramatically, her hand touching her heart. "I would NEVER!"

* * *

Cloe's eyes brightened when she saw her message machine blinking with a message. She pressed the button.

"_Hey, it's Cameron. Sorry I couldn't get to you earlier. I had something to take care of. Well drop me one, when you get this. Bye."_

Cloe instantly picked the receiver up and dialed his number. The line was busy…odd. He probably was on the internet, Cloe decided. Unfortunately, he still had dial-up services. Wait, he was on the internet now so she could send him an email. She went to her room and snatched her laptop.

To her amazement, she already had a message from him. She read it silently to herself:

Cloe,

I don't know how to say this but I think we should move on.

You've been very great to me, don't get me wrong.

But I'm dating this other girl and she's just everything I've always wanted.

I'm sorry Cloe, but I'm just not into you anymore.

It feels like you don't really like me around either.

Cloe shut her laptop and stared up at the ceiling, feeling dizzy. "What?" She couldn't believe what she just read. _I just don't understand…_

* * *

"Come on, Cami! Lighten up and give a hug!" Mecca said all sugary when she noticed Cameron looking so down. They were standing by their lockers as usual. Cameron just wished he could just disappear, that way she could never find him. It was like she would all up in his life more and more each day. She even changed all her classes to match his. It was creeping him out

"What?" Cameron choked out. "Mecca…" Couldn't she just give him a break?

"Please…" Mecca had to have her way. "Just do it, or I might want my money back."

Cameron felt his chest beating faster. He needed that money, she couldn't go and take it back. As much as he hated it, maybe just a quick one will be enough before anyone suspects anything. He put his right arm over her shoulder and leaned in.

"How could you?"

Huh? Cameron turned around, sweat dripping down his forehead. Please, don't make it Cloe who just said that! Please!

Too bad, it totally was.

Cameron stepped away from Mecca. He had to think of something fast if didn't want to crush her heart anymore. Teenaged girls and boys had feelings more fragile than a toothpick. "Cloe no! It's not what it looks like!" Wait, that kind of sounded like the movies.

"Just save it for the soap operas." Cloe said, struggling to remain calm. "You don't have to explain anything. I don't even know you anymore."

Cameron couldn't believe it. Did she actually think…"What?"

Cloe squinted at him, still keeping her distance. "I got your email."

"Email?" Cameron was so lost. He noticed people stopped to stare at them. "What are you talking about?" He felt his cheeks flushing. Cloe just crossed her arms. She probably thinks I'm an idiot or something, he thought.

"Cloe, listen to me." He tried again. "You don't understand."

"Yeah, you're right." Cloe said. She felt herself growing fatigue. "I don't understand you, I guess I never will."

Cameron felt like he was totally missing something. He let out a tired sigh. "I wanted to tell you…can't we just talk?"

He stepped closer to the blond, to comfort her. She immediately backed away as if he were some cockroach.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Cloe shouted angrily, a tear dribbled down her pale cheek. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She ran down the halls until the crowd blocked her out of sight.

Teens and a few teachers just stared at Cameron pitifully, he felt so devastated. It was pretty silent after that.

"Hmm…who's been tying knots up in her hair?" Mecca said, attempting to make him smile. He just hung his head low and stared at the tile floor.


	9. Cloe's Big Secret

Note: It's been a while now, I apologize. Well, thanks for the reviews everyone.

Note to reviewer Brittany: Your request may not be in this chap, but it will in the future ones.

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

The Bratz heard about Cloe's little commotion in the halls. They were pretty unsure how to approach her. But the Bratz were always tight, they knew what they had to. Too bad Cloe didn't take the truth as well as they thought.

"What?" Cloe couldn't believe it. She nearly fell out of her seat. That could've been major embarrassment. She faced her friends, feeling anxious. "You mean Cameron didn't write that email? It wasn't him?" Then who could've done it?

"Right." Yasmin said, nodding. "It probably was that brat, Messa."

"Uh Yaz." Jade rose her head up from behind the Hispanic. "It's Mecca."

"Oh." Yasmin said, looking down at her desk.

Sasha rolled her eyes and gazed into Cloe's eyes. "Angel, the point is: you shouldn't have yelled at him like that. He was only trying to explain."

"Girls!" The teacher roared. He started making his way down the aisle, his squinty eyes burning into Sasha's. "Please stop the chattering! Do you WANT a week's worth of detention?"

Cloe felt her cheeks burning uncontrollably when her fellow classmates turned to her to see what all the fuss was about.

"No sir." Sasha said in a firm voice. The teacher released an irritated sigh and went to the board to continue with the lesson.

--------------------------------------------------

Cloe held her books tightly to chest. She sighed sadly while she exited the classroom. Things just weren't the same without him. Without his smiles, his laughs, his joy…

He was right there. Cloe stopped in her path when she saw him. There was no way she couldn't recognize his dirty blond hair that swept over his deep blue eyes like that. He was by his locker, fussing with his combination code. She could feel something inside of her, fluttering, just trying to make its way through. She had to talk to him.

"Cameron, I need to talk to you." Cloe said gently, her eyes focusing on his studded wristwatch. She remembered that watch because she had bought it for him on his sixteenth birthday. He's been wearing it ever since. There was a few seconds of silence. Cloe bit her lip. He must've been still pretty angry with her.

"No," he said with not a hint of emotion in his voice. He didn't even bother to look up at her. "No, you don't." Cameron continued to rummage through his cluttered locker. He tossed crumbled papers to the floor. One of them got caught in Cloe's hair. She didn't do anything about it.

"What?" Cloe said. She moved her head to get a better view of him. He just turned his head away from her. "Cameron, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Cameron let out a low growl. She never seen him so miffed, especially…at her. "No, Cloe." He said. He shut his locker and glared into her eyes. "Stop. You said it yourself, you don't know me and you never will." He must've taken me really seriously, she thought.

"Cameron."

Cameron put his hand up to her face. He didn't want to hear it. "I was trying to explain." He said. "You never even gave me a chance to set things straight. I'm not your property, you know that?"

Cloe gasped and blinked a bit. "I never said you were."

Cameron looked away from her. "Then it's time you started treating me with respect."

"What are you talking about?" Cloe had so many mixed up feelings, she just wanted to cry again.

"You know what?" Cameron said, ignoring her miserable appearance. "Maybe I don't want to ever see you ever again either."

Cloe shut her eyes for a moment. She stared at him, unsure to react. "Will you just-"

Cameron jerked his head away from her face. "I gotta go." With his books in his grasp, he brushed right past her, leaving her and her torn heart, alone in the halls. Cloe stared down at the tile floors, gasping to herself from breaking down.

_It's all my fault_, she thought.

"Hey Cloe." A raspy low voice acknowledged her from behind.

Cloe turned to meet Bully's gaze. She rolled her eyes and let out an irritated sigh. Bully's expression softened. "I'm sorry what he just did to you." He said sincerely.

Cloe crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Just, leave me alone."

Bully frowned, but he was determined. "Come on, I don't like seeing you sad."

Cloe glared at him. "Then leave."

Bully sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't let him get to you like that."

"What do you want from me?" Cloe demanded.

"Cloe…I…"

"What?" She almost yelled.

Bully took a deep breath. "I just want to ask you if . . ." Cloe just stared at him. "You'd like to go out…"

"What?" Cloe exclaimed, wanting to throw up. "No!"

Bully clenched his fists in frustration. Cloe didn't seem to notice. "Listen. Cameron's a jerk and he's not worth having…such a great girl like you. And, all I'm asking is for a chance. Will you just give it to me?"

Cloe let out a groan. He really wasn't going to give up. "Okay." She said in a bored tone, looking down. "Just one date. That's it, okay?"

Bully grinned, revealing his signature capped row of teeth. Something about that grin, just didn't seem right to her. "Sure, whatever you say, babe," he told her. Cloe clinched a bit at his remark, but thought to herself, _it's just one date and it couldn't hurt much, could it?_

She didn't know how wrong she was.

-----------------------------------------------

"So Cloe, how did it go?" Jade asked her bud. It was lunch period, as usual and the Bratz were more than eager to see how things turned out for Cloe.

"Yeah, did he like, totally forgive you?" Sasha butted in.

"Are you guys going to go out?" Yasmin asked.

Cloe just sat there in her seat. _I can't tell them that I'm cheating on Cameron. I just can't. I'm not technically cheating on him because, well, he started it. What am I talking about? I don't like Cameron anymore. He's nothing to me, I don't even care what happens to him…or do I?_

The Bratz all gave Cloe weird looks. "Uh, Cloe…" Sasha said, trying to get her to look into her eyes. "Are you there, girl? Hellloooo?"

Cloe looked up at her friends; they all had images of concern plastered on their faces. She opened her mouth to speak. Then she closes it. She just couldn't do it.


	10. Set up

Chapter 10

Cloe squinted through the dimness of the room. All the lights were off and nothing but a dainty candle lit in front of her.

"See," his voice said gently, with a hint of mischief. "I'm not so bad now, aren't I?"

Cloe, with her back pressed firmly against her seat, stared back at her date. She was out of words. She stared deep into Bully's glassy, grey eyes. They seemed pretty sincere and yet, somewhat frightening.

"I guess not." Cloe said. Her eyes lowered down at the creamy white tablecloth. It had been only ten minutes into their date at Pork Burger's, but to her, it seemed so much longer. She just wanted to go home, she just wanted to…

"Cloe, I want you to enjoy yourself." Bully said concerned, noticing her absence of enthusiasm. Cloe sighed, her eyes wandering off to the side to see a waitress's legs move down the aisle.

"You really shouldn't have given that jerk a chance."

Cloe's eyes focused steadily on her burger plate.

"I can't believe that punk would hurt your feelings like that. He's such a loser."

She sighed and shut her eyes.

"Are you going to talk to me?" he demanded irritably.

His sudden outburst gave her fragile soul, an agitated jump. Then she remembered what Cameron had said:

"_You know what? Maybe I don't want to see you ever again either."_

That hurt her so much. It hurt her more than that bite she got from that rotten cat.

"I don't know!" Cloe finally said. She felt like she was melting. Without any hesitation, she got off her seat and dashed out of the restaurant.

Bully was confused. "Cloe?!" He got out of his seat and followed her out the door.

Bully swung the door out of his way, his eyes scanning the place. His eyes then rested on the poor blonde, who looked ready to fall apart. "Cloe, what?"

She lowered her eyes to the concrete floors. "I don't know…."she said, blinking back tears. "I just don't." She gave up. She couldn't take it anymore.

Bully let out a silent gasp as she helplessly buried her face into her palms. He placed a soft hand onto her narrow shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright." he assured, but that did not make her stop.

* * *

"Hey, Bunny Boo! Where's Cloe? We were supposed to start our make-over party an hour ago." Jade asked her bud. Sasha swiped off her headset and shrugged her shoulders.

"Haven't seen her all day, she told me she was sick." she said. The girls were all at Yasmin's house, ready for some fun for the night.

"That's weird." Yasmin said, holding a bowl of chips. "She told me she was going shopping with her cousins."

Jade's eyes widened. "She didn't tell me anything!"

Sasha squinted her eyes, in deep thought. "That's weird. I think something's wrong with this picture. And I don't like it one bit."

* * *

"Hey Cami, do you want some ice cream?" Mecca asked sweetly. She was standing in front of her television set, striking a provocative pose to catch his attention. Not like it worked, though. "I bought cookies n' crème, your favorite!" She smiled, showing him the ice cream container.

Cameron sighed. "Nah. I'm good."

Mecca's smile naturally formed into a frown. She was getting irritated with him not being happy with her. _He's being so selfish. Damn it, it's like he doesn't even care about me, _she thought bitterly.

"What's wrong, Cami?" she asked kindly, faking her sweetness.

Cameron arched an eyebrow at her. Why would she care?

He sighed once more. "It's Cloe." he admitted. "I was pretty rough on her yesterday. I don't know what got into me…"

Mecca squinted at him oddly. "What did you do to her?" she demanded.

"I blew her off about not giving me respect!" Cameron said. "What did you think?"

"Oh." Mecca said, looking down slyly. "I don't think you want to know."

* * *

Soon after Cameron left, Mecca began boil in rage. _Stupid Cloe, taking up all that space in Cameron's heart! He's mine now and that rotten bitch should just back off! _She then, let out a loud furious groan and stomped on her carpet like a child.

The door swung open. A tall teen stepped into the living room, he's eyes fixated on Mecca.

"Mecca, shut the hell up!" the teen said, dropping his book bag onto the floor, just beside the couch. "Your voice is an earache."

Mecca hurled an empty tub of ice cream at him. "No, you shut up!" she ordered. She giggled at the sight of seeing the warm ice cream juice drip down his face.

"You bitch!" he said angrily. He began whipping the liquid off with his jacket sleeve.

Mecca looked worried. She knew the things that her brother could've done if she got him really angry. She quickly changed the subject. "Uh, so how was your date?"

The teen's expression softened. He smiled a bit. "It was pretty good. But she kept crying. I feel bad."

Mecca almost laughed. "Who cares? You're going out with Cloe now, Bully! Stop being so flippin' selfish."

"I just don't like seeing her all sad like that. That's not being selfish." he said.

Mecca sighed and collapsed into the couch. "I knew this plan would work out. See, now you have Cloe and I have Cameron." She lifted her shirt up a bit, squeezing her thin tummy and stared back at him. "Now we're happy. So shut the frick up!"

* * *

Cameron sat calmly in his seat, avoiding any sort of Mecca's attempts to get his attention. _Why couldn't she just leave him alone?_ he thought.

"Cami." Mecca called to him, but he just ignored her. The Bratz glared at her in disgust.

"Who does she think she is? Cameron's boyfriend?" Sasha said angrily.

Apparently, Mecca had heard this. "Yes he is, duh!" she spat at them.

Jade shook her head. "Uh, no you're not."

Mecca gritted her teeth violently, releasing an irritated whine. She instantly began digging her sharp nails into the desk and shredded up her paper.

The Bratz giggled mockingly at her. Mecca gasped. She was furious.

"Yes, Mecca?" the teacher said, acknowledging her concern.

Mecca put her arm down. "May I get a drink of water?" The teacher nodded and she rushed out of the room in an enraged flash.

Sasha just rolled her eyes at this. A while later, Yasmin came in and took a seat next to the Bratz.

"Hey, where's Cloe?" she asked.

Jade stared at the Hispanic oddly. "She went to the bathroom several minutes ago. Why?"


	11. Revenge

Chapter 11

Cloe placed her hands under the running faucet. She then stared at her reflection. Such a miserable expression displayed upon her face. She just couldn't get Cameron out of her mind.

"Hello." a pleasant voice said.

Cloe gasped. She turned around.

"Oh, it's you." she said when she noticed it was Mecca. That tall thin teen dressed in a baby pink skin tight mini dress, was standing right in the bathroom doorway. She did not seem happy.

"Yup." Mecca said, remaining in that spot, and then placed her fist against her hip. She smiled conceitedly at her as if Cloe were staring with envy at her. "What? You jealous of me?"

Cloe tilted her head and squinted at her. "OK, what do you want?"

For a moment, Mecca just stared at her.

"I have a feeling that you know exactly what I want." she whispered. Something in her voice made Cloe uneasy.

"What are you talking about?" Cloe demanded.

"I'm talking about Cameron." Mecca said matter-of-factly. "He's mine, so stay away from him." She ran her fingers through her hair. She took a step closer, but still maintained a slight distance between Cloe.

"Cameron?" Cloe said, her eyebrows shooting up. "Go ahead. Take him. He's not my property… I don't care about him." Yet she was still unsure about her exact feelings.

_Or do I? No...what the heck am I talking about? Of course I don't. Cloe you're losing it!_

"Cut the crap, Cloe." Mecca growled and rolled her eyes. "He still likes you. Quit making him."

Cloe sighed and returned to the mirror to apply lip gloss. "Whatever."

This made Mecca furious. "I'm not letting you take him away from me. You get everything so easily."

Cloe bit her lip. That was it.

"Leave me alone already!" she commanded. "You don't even know me! My life is _not _easy! You're just making it worse..."

Mecca's eyes burned into hers. "You honestly think that you can just tear apart my life and get away with it?"

"You're the one…"

"Shut up!" she said, whacking Cloe's cosmetic right out of her grip. It sailed furiously across the room, plopping into a stall's toilet.

Cloe growled. That was expensive...

Mecca continued to stare into her eyes.

"All I ever wanted was for Cameron to like me—nothing more! And you had to ruin everything with your perfect Cloeness. Ever since I was in middle school, I'd watch on the sidelines as_ you_ flirted and warped his mind!"

Her voice started crack, but she continued. "I even talked to him once, saying his hair was nice and he thanked me. I really thought that he'd talk to me again, at least once. But he never did."

Cloe couldn't believe it. Mecca was such a psycho. She opened her mouth to speak, but Mecca went on.

"Wanna know why?" she asked accusingly. "Because YOU existed. You took everything away from me! And the day he finally came to ask me out, he didn't even recognize me! I was so hurt. But... everything changed when we got together."

An evil sinister grin displayed on her face. "He stopped calling you, stopped spending time with you, and best of all, he lied to you."

Cloe felt an uncontrollable tension of fear. She stepped back as Mecca stepped an inch nearer everytime.

"Go away!" Cloe shrieked. She leaped back to find her back collide into the wall.

Mecca grabbed her wrist. _What was she going to do?_

Sweat trickled down her forehead. "Let me go!" Cloe choked out. It didn't matter whether Mecca heard her or not. She wanted to do something--and she was going to do it.

There was no escape.

* * *

"What is taking her so long?" Sasha grumbled. She scanned the classroom to catch any sign of her.

No luck.

"Yeah." Jade said, biting her lip. "What could she be doing that takes over fifteen minutes?"

Yasmin shook her head. "Something doesn't seem right about this…"

An ear-piercing scream lit up the room.

The Bratz gasped. "It's Cloe!" they shouted, storming out of the room.

The teacher wasn't too happy about this. He followed them out of the room for a bit. "Hey girls, get back in the class!" There was no point, really. They disappeared down the halls.

The Bratz paused for a bit to catch some breath from their running. "Where did it come from?" Sasha asked between breaths. She turned to Jade, whose eyes widened in fear.

"There..." Jade pointed towards the girls' restroom door.

The door was held wide open by a doorstop. A girl with madded light hair in her face staggered out of the room. A man, who seemed to be a security guard, supported her back and walked along with her. Whatever had happened, it wasn't something good.

Yasmin gasped. "Oh, my…" That was all she could say. Jade struggled to look into the teen's hidden face. She noticed faded sparkly blue eyeshadow smudged around her bruised cheek. The girl was definitely Cloe.

And she was crying. Loud sobs escaped from her poor throat. It was uncontrollable.

"Cloe, what happened?" Sasha asked, feeling shaky. She didn't even sound like her own confident-self. Jade and Yasmin nodded in deep concern.

"Her head's been dumped into a toilet." The janitor answered for her. "Who knows how long she's been under that water..." His eyes were cold and serious. "A young lady was there. Dang hooligan must've caused this."

"Eew." Jade whispered. Sasha elbow jerked her.

"Is she going to be ok?" Yasmin asked as the Bratz watched Cloe exit down the hall with the guard.

The janitor no longer looked into her eyes. "Hopefully." he whispered.

Jade was so confused. "How?" her voice cracked. Then, the image of someone appeared in her mind.

Mecca.

Jade could feel herself burning with rage. "Where's that Mecca?"

"The young woman?" The janitor looked up. "She ran off before I even got a decent glimpse of her."

Sasha squinted her eyes. "That bee-otch."

Hard breathing and panting filling the hallow halls. The Bratz turned to see Cameron jogging his way to them.

"What happened?" he asked anxiously. "Where's Cloe?"

Sasha looked down.


End file.
